Future Past
by Scifan
Summary: Anytime beyond S4. This is a sequel to In Your Dreams. John meets a young man that he thought was only from a dream. The young man is from the future to help them to defeat the Replicators.
1. Chapter 1

Future Past

In the Atlantis gate room, a life pod suddenly appears in front of the Stargate. It is standing up vertically and it is big enough to hold a full grown adult. Alarms go off and the technician announces an unauthorized object has just appeared.

Weir rushes to look outside of her office. As she looks over the balcony, John, Ronon, Lorne, Teyla and a swarm of Marines storm the gate room with firearms aimed and ready. Rodney and Radek quickly walk into the control room.

Slowly, the pod begins to open and a young man in his thirties walks out. He is six feet tall, with black hair, brown eyes and a golden complexion. He also has a different uniform for Atlantis. John sees the young man and his eyes grow wide. He begins to back up and slowly lowers his gun. Ronon, Teyla and Lorne watch the terror in John's eyes.

"Jason?" John asks with confusion in his voice. Every one in earshot quickly looks at John in amazement and shock, the young man included.

The young man smiles as he looks at John, "Hello Father." The surprised looks continue.

John raises his weapon again and he is not amused, "Is this some sick Replicator joke, because I'm not laughing."

"No father, I am real," professes the young man.

"_Stop calling me that_! How do I know you're not one of _them_?" John snaps.

The looks they both get go back and forth during the conversation. Elizabeth finally speaks up, "John, can you please tell us what's going on?

The flood of feelings from his dream came rushing in. He fights to believe the young man. He looks at Elizabeth to reply, "I'm not sure."

"Well try," Elizabeth coaches sternly.

"Remember when the Replicators infected me with the nanites and I was in the woods for two days and I said I experience a lifetime during that time?" John continues after Elizabeth nods, "Well during that time I had a wife and two kids. Jason was one of them. He grew up, became a pilot just like me." John stops for a moment and swallows hard. He fights back the tears that wanted to come out. Except for Elizabeth, Ronon, Rodney and maybe Keller, no one knew of this, not even Teyla. He was afraid of Teyla knowing that she was his wife and the feelings he has for her. John struggles to continue, "Well, life seemed pretty perfect. Too perfect and at the end everything was taken away." John looks at the young man. "He looks a lot like him, but unless there is proof. I won't believe it."

Teyla looks to John, Elizabeth and to Ronon. She is completely confused. "Did you know about this?" she questions Ronon quietly. He shrugs his shoulders and doesn't say anything. Teyla now turns her attention on John. "Why have you not said anything about this before?" with a tone of sadness.

John looks at Teyla, but still keeps a corner of his eye on the young man. "It's not something I care to remember. Especially since it wasn't real. John returns his look to the young man. "Can you prove that you're not a Replicator?"

"Yes. Just have Dr. Keller do what ever tests she needs to do," he replies.

"How do you know about Dr. Keller?" Elizabeth asks.

The young man smiles at Elizabeth, "I am from the future and I am hear to help you to defeat the Replicators."

"And how are you suppose to do that?" Rodney asks with a sarcastic tone.

The man looks at Rodney; "In my time you and Dr. Carter use your idea of the changing frequency for the A.R.G.'s to add to the drones."

"Are you saying that Sam and I are together?" Rodney says with a big smile.

"Rodney!" John snaps with a reprimanding tone.

"No Dr. McKay. You and Dr. Carter are not married." The young man smiles briefly as he watches John and Rodney give each other dirty looks, but quickly returns to being serious. "We have also found a way to replicate more drones. You see, during my time the Replicators have almost wiped out most of the Pegasus Galaxy and are already conquering most of Earth and other worlds. Dr. Carter also made this time capsule when we saw that a swarm of Replicators ships were heading towards Atlantis. We hoped that it would work to try to help you prevent this entire event from happening. We can make enough modified drones to support Atlantis and for the Earth's base in Antarctica." John and Elizabeth look at each other with surprise. John wonders if the Replicator got that information when they used the nanites on him.

Elizabeth starts to walk down the stairs and stand in from of the young man, "Well then, let's get you to Dr. Keller and get you checked out."


	2. Chapter 2

John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Elizabeth and a few Marines escort the young man to the infirmary. Once they get there, Elizabeth tells the Marines to stand outside. The rest of them go in and explain the story to Keller and she gestures to the young man to get up on the gurney as she gets ready to draw some blood out for tests. Keller tells them that it will take her at least an hour and they may want to come back later. They decide to stay except for John.

The young man's face shows how hurt he was when he saw John leave the room. He turns to talk to Teyla, "I do not think he likes me."

"I would not say that… Jason," Teyla replies in a pleasant tone. "This all so overwhelming to him and for you to be real and not someone from a dream, you need to understand his concerns." Teyla could see that the words reached him and comfort him.

Jason smiles at her, "Thank you m… thank you for making me feel at ease and for calling me by my name. You always knew how to explain him, to explain anything to me and make me understand." Teyla gives him a curious look and excuses herself.

Elizabeth convinces Rodney to leave, telling him she will inform him when the test results where done, but Ronon insists on waiting. He sits in a chair in a corner of the room staring at Jason. Jason pretends not to notice. As Ronon looks at him, a small smirk crosses his face. He recalled that John didn't want to mention whom his wife was in the Replicator induced dream and that he also didn't want Teyla to know either. His eyes close slightly as he observes the similar features between Teyla and Jason.

When John leaves the infirmary he decides to wait in his quarters. He didn't want anyone to see how this was tormenting him. He recalls the memories of the family that he had in the dream that the nanites induced. It was nearly a year ago when it happened and he worked really hard to suppress those memories and the feelings that went with them, but now they were surfacing once again. He wasn't sure how he would take the news if Jason were really his son and not some cruel trick. Keller is finally done with the tests results and she informs John. He takes a deep breath and heads back to the infirmary.

Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Jason and Keller are waiting for John to show up. Rodney decides to catch up to them later. John finally walks in, looking uncomfortable and nervous.

Keller walks up to them with a computer pad, "Well, I have some good news. Jason is not a Replicator." John cracks a small smile. "And DNA shows that he _is_ Colonel Sheppard's son."

Everyone in the room is relieved that Jason is not a Replicator, including John. Jason hops down from the gurney and walks up to John. Jason's eyes are beaming with excitement and they both stand there in brief silence. Finally, John grabs Jason with one arm and gives him a hug. A flood of feelings came crashing through for John.

Teyla smiles to see John so happy. She doesn't recall ever seeing him hug anyone like that. The other welcomed Jason and Elizabeth apologized for his inconvenience. Jason expresses his understanding.

John pats Jason on the shoulder, "You must be starving. Do you want to get something to eat in the mess hall? I know once you get started working on the drones with McKay you won't have time."

Jason laughs, "I would enjoy that, father."

Before John and Jason leave Keller stops them, "Uh, Jason. Could you stay for just a minute?"

John looks worried, "Is everything alright?"

Keller fakes a smile, "I just have a few questions to ask. That's all."

Jason smiles at John, "Go ahead father. It's fine. I will meet you there. Do they still have blue jello?" John nods yes. "Could you save me some?" John has a big, surprise, happy look on his face and agrees to do that.

When John clears the room Jason returns his look to Keller, "I know what you are going to say Dr. Keller, but there is nothing you can do for me. There was not a way for you to save me 30 years from now either."


	3. Chapter 3

Keller has a sad look, "Aren't you going to tell your father? He should know."

Jason turns away slightly, "Father stopped talking to me when I told him in my time. Mother told me that's how he deals with things. He shuts things out. I now have a second chance to see him and to make him proud of me. I will not lose that time again and I would like you not to say anything either."

"What about Teyla?" whispers Keller.

Jason looks stunned, "What about her?"

Keller continues to talk low voice, "Shouldn't your mother know?" Keller can see that is surprised she knows. "It came up in a cross-match for your DNA on the computer. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, if you don't want me to say anything."

"Please do not. I would not have told father who I was, but he recognized me," John pleads. "I may not have a lot of time to do what I need to do." Keller still suggests that he shouldn't over do things. Jason smiles. "Same dear Dr. Keller. I will try." He leaves to meet his John in the mess hall.

Mess Hall:

John, Ronon and Teyla are at a table getting ready to eat. Jason is carrying a tray and walks toward them. Ronon is sitting next to John and nudges John's shoulder in a teasing way. Ronon and Teyla are about get up and leave, but Jason asks them to stay.

"Did everything go well with you and Dr. Keller?" John asks with concern.

Jason gives him a reassuring smile, "Yes. All is well." He looks at Teyla and Ronon. "It is so nice to see you both again."

"So, do you have any good stories about you and your _dad_?" Ronon asks teasingly. John turns his head and shoots him a dirty look.

John looks back at Jason, "You know you don't have to answer that."

Jason smile at the interaction between Ronon and his father, "Dr. Carter said that I had to be careful of things I say. I know I'm helping you with the Replicators, but I was still told to be careful."

John gets cocky and a big smile comes across his face, "See. He can't say anything. Nothing to tell."

Teyla pleads with Jason to share something and he breaks down and agrees. "Very well. I could never refuse you… Teyla," answers Jason. Ronon gives Teyla a teasing look and she smiles. John beams as he looks at Teyla, "You were a constant influence in my life as I was growing up." He stops, looks at John and back to Teyla. He begins to stammer his words, "I am sorry. I should not have said that."

Teyla looks at him, awed at his kind words asks softly, "What can you tell us?"

Jason think for a while, looking for the perfect thought. He becomes excited, "Um, let us see. Oh! All right. There was a time that my mother was telling me when father would pretend to be sleeping in late. She would send me in to wake her up. She always had a big smile on her face. Father would be snoring _really loud_." Jason imitates John snoring. Everyone except for John laughs. John sits back in his chair, crosses his arm and smiles. Jason continues, "I would go up to try and wake him up, but he would not move. Then all of a sudden, he would grab me, pull me into the bed and we would roll around for what seemed for hours." Jason lets out a pleasant sigh when he finished his story.

Teyla look at John and Jason with a wide smile, " It sounds like you two were close and that John was a good father."

"Yes, he was. He was the best," Jason happily replies.

John begins to get uncomfortable with all the emotion stuff going on, "All right. That's enough reminiscing for now. Well, at least with you guys around." Teyla, Ronon and Jason smile.

Ronon shoots a playful smirk to John, "So. Jason. Can you tell us what's your mother's name?" Ronon knows he's not going to get an answer, but asks to tease John. Ronon waits for Jason's reply, but he can see the dissatisfied look on John's face.

"All right! Ha ha ha," John says seriously. John's the only one not laughing loudly.

Rodney walks up to the table while he is looking down and being distracted by his PDA. He hears the laughter and looks up with a blank face, "Did I miss anything?" Before anyone could respond he continues talking and looks back down at his PDA. "Never mind. Jason. Are you ready to start?" He looks up at Jason and waits for a response.

"Yes Dr. McKay," Jason answers.

"Very good," Rodney replies. He is about to walk away until Jason pats him on his shoulder.

"It is nice to see you thin and with hair Dr. McKay," Jason remarks with a smile. He looks back at the table with a wise guy expression that John would have and then he walks away. Everyone left at the table finds it amusing.

John straightens in his chair and proudly says, "Now, that's my boy."

Rodney, hears every word and snips back, "Ha ha. Not funny!" A worry look comes across his face. He quickly catches up to Jason. Ronon, John and Teyla can faintly hear Rodney before his voice fades down the corridor. "Jason, what did you mean about my hair….."

Ronon leaves shortly after and Teyla stays a little longer. She looks at John with a glow to her face. "You have a wonderful son. You are truly blessed," she says lovingly.

John face shows the pride he has for Jason, "Yes, I do and yes, I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Drone Storage Room:

Rodney, Radek, Jason and other scientists are all working hard on the project to modify and replicate the drones. Hours go by before John decides to check on how they are doing. He walks into the room, but he keeps his distance so he can observe Jason working. Jason sees his father, he give him a smile and returns to work. John leaves to let them do their thing.

A while later and John returns to visit Jason. Jason stops what he's doing to talk to John, "Hello, father."

"Hey. I was hoping you could take a break and hang out with your old man," replies John. John looks at Rodney, "Rodney, can I borrow Jason for a while?"

Rodney continues working and waves John and Jason on, "Yes. Yes. Go ahead. You can come back and help us tomorrow." Both John and Jason say thank you to him. "Yes, whatever."

John and Jason spend the rest of the day playing golf, watching football and sitting around talking and laughing. It was a time they both enjoyed.

The next morning, Jason goes off to one of the balconies. He admires the view of the ocean and leans against the banister.

John walks through the doors and toward Jason, "Am I disturbing you?"

Jason doesn't take his eyes off the ocean view, "I almost forgot how beautiful the this place was. I have a lot of fond memories of you, mom and me."

"About that," John asks uncomfortably. Jason turns to look at him. "I know who your mom was in my dream or whatever you want to call it, but I feel I have to ask." John pauses a while. "Is it Teyla?"

Jason turns back to look out over the water, "Father you know I am not suppose to tell you, but since I told her and Ronon about something you did, I will tell something about her. One day, mother told me that she almost gave up on you. She has been waiting for you to ask her on a day or something… anything. She knew you had problems with saying what you wanted and getting the nerves to do it. She knew that and this is why she waited so long, but then she thought, maybe you did not think of her that way. She decided not to think about it any more. Then you finally asked her on a date. She said she was so surprised, but inside she was very happy." Jason gives John a smile, "Don't wait to long to ask her, father." Jason turns back to view the scenery.

"I knew it!" John says with a satisfying look.

John pats Jason on the shoulder and turns to walk toward the door. Jason just stands there smiling, but before John leaves Rodney calls John on the comm.

"Sheppard? This is McKay. Is Jason with you?"

"Yes. Jason is with me. Why? Is everything ok?" John asks. Jason looks at him curiously.

" Yes, yes. There is just a few things left to go over and I think we will be done. McKay out."

"Well, I guess Rodney wants you for a little bit longer and then you'll be all done," John tells Jason. He notices that Jason looks exhausted. "Are you ok Jason? Didn't you get enough rest? You look tired."

Jason fakes a smile, "It's just all the excitement to see all the beauty of Atlantis again. In the future it's not so grand after all the battles we endured." He realizes that he slipped more information again and shakes his head.

John pats him on back, "It's ok. I won't tell." They both smile. "Well, all right. I'll meet you later and visit you while you're working… if you don't mind your old man watching."

"I would like that very much father," replies Jason. The both walk into Atlantis together, and go there separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Drone Storage Room:

John walks in around the same time Jason is finishes the project with Rodney. John notices that Jason looks pale in the face.

"Rodney, how hard are you working my boy?" John asks. He's worried, but he tries not to show it.

Rodney is distracted and barely turns his head around, "What?"

"Never mind, Dr. McKay," Jason quickly responds. Rodney goes back to work. "I am fine father. I am just a little tired."

"Ok then. Why don't we just go back to my quarters and you can just relax there?" John suggests. Before Jason could answer Rodney interrupts.

"Sheppard. Could you come here for a moment?" Rodney asks. "I want to show you the drones and talk you about finding some time soon for you to practice a couple of them and see if you can fly them, not the I don't trust Sam and her replicating device or the ARG modification."

John makes a face, "_Now_?" Rodney looks at John with a puzzled look.

Jason quickly replies, "Don't worry father. I was thinking about going to the workout room for a little while."

"I thought you were tired," remarks John.

"I am not going to do anything. I just want to see the place, to reminisce

. Mother use to practice with me and she would beat me every time, no matter how old she got," smiles Jason.

John leans in and whispers to Jason, "She would beat me too, but I didn't mind. It was a way for me to be with her," John begins to smirk, "That's why I never won. I was always distracted." John looks at Jason to see if he believed him and Jason smiles and slowly shakes his head in disbelief. "Alright then, as soon as I'm done here I'm meet you in the workout room." Jason watches John as he turns to work with Rodney.

Workout Room:

The doors open and Jason walks into the room. He gently touches the wooden weapons, as he reminisces the times he spent with his mother. A smile comes across his face. He is so deep in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Teyla come in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Teyla asks.

Jason is a little startled, "No. No. I was just thinking of some fond memories."

Teyla smiles, "With you and John?"

"Some, but mostly of my teacher," Jason answers with a loving smile. "You."

Teyla is surprised, "Me? I was your teacher?"

Jason looks at Teyla lovingly, "The best. Even as we both got older you would still beat me, but I could always beat father." They both laugh. "Just do not tell _him _that."

Teyla giggles, "I will not tell him." Teyla notices that Jason looked tired and escorts him to the window bench. "Are you not well?"

Jason lowers his head so Teyla can't see into his eyes, "No. I am just tired from everything going on." Jason changes the subject. "Father told me once that he and my mother would practice in here. He said he use to let her win, but she told me it was a lie."

Teyla looks hurt, thinking of John with another woman, "Your mother did this too?"

Jason realizes what he had done and tries to fix it without tell her that she is his mother. "Well, uh, ummm she is _a lot_ like you," says nervously. Now Jason sees that she is more hurt. He gets up and starts pacing the room. He begins to get frustrated with himself, "What I mean. Oh… I am just making it worse."

Teyla gets up to comfort him, "No. It is all right. You have done nothing wrong. Your father and I are just friends."

He begins to pace more trying to think of how to fix his mistake. He leads Teyla back to the bench. He takes a deep breath and exhales, "I cannot tell you why, but my father is going to need you very soon." Teyla begins to look worried. "The reason why I volunteered to come back in time was so I could spend more time with my parents." He realizes what he said. "I mean my father. Before I left, we were not talking. I told him some bad news."

He becomes sadder while he continues the story. "I told him that I was going to be leaving and I was not going to come back. Mother told me it was a way for him to deal with his pain and that he loved me very much. She asked me to give him a little time, but that did not happened. When the Replicators attacked I saw my father holding my mother in her arms…"

Tears start to flow down his face and he wipes them away. "She had been killed when a beam fell on her. I never saw my father cry before. He held her closely. That is when I decided to go and do this mission. My father loved you very much… he loved my mother very much."

Teyla realizes that he is talking about her and takes one of his hands, puts it into hers and gives him a reassuring smile, "Do not worry Jason, I will promise to take good care of him. Just like your mother would." She winks at him then gives him a hug. Jason savors every moment before they pull away. They both give each other the Athosian head touch and the door opens. It's John.


	6. Chapter 6

John looks at them a little suspiciously about what was going on. Jason and Teyla both get up at the same time.

Teyla places a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Jason was just telling me how close you and his mother were and how much he missed her."

John is not sure what to say and he begins to stumble his words, "Oh… well I'm glad that you were here for him. Thanks Teyla." She nods her head to acknowledge his thankfulness.

John slowly walks backwards toward the hallway, just as Jason walks out of the room. Jason turns his head looking at John and John gives him a look as if to ask, "_What just happen here_?" Jason rounds the doorway and into the corridor; he loses his balance slightly and he catches himself on the wall. John quickly turns around and sees him.

"Jason, what's the matter?" John asks with worry.

Teyla runs to help John and to check on Jason. Jason looks at them both, closes his eyes and collapses. John catches him in his arms.

"Jason! JASON!" shouts John.

Teyla calls for medical assistance on her comm., "We need medical assistance in front of the workout room! Now! Please hurry."

John looks at Teyla with deep concern and water welling up in his eyes. Teyla looks worried as well and wonders if this is what Jason was talking about earlier. She is deeply sadden as well, even though she just recently found out that she is Jason's mother. She could see how much more this effected John. She knew she had to be strong for him.

The medical team finally arrives and Jason is quickly rushed in a gurney. John and Teyla are right behind them.

"Dr. Keller?" John is about to ask her questions, but she interrupts him.

"Not now Colonel Sheppard. Give me a minute and please stay here," responds Keller. She notices that Teyla is with John and she gives them a double take. She quickly dismisses it and goes to tend to Jason.

Some time goes by, once Keller has Jason settled in she motions John to come over. Teyla follows close behind John. Jason is still unconscious; John takes a seat next to Jason and holds his hand. Teyla stands behind John and puts her hand on his shoulder to consol him. Keller is tempted to say something, but chooses not to just in case.

John looks up to Keller, "What's the matter with him?"

"I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say this… he's dying," Keller answers somberly.

John is extremely crushed, "_What_?" He stands up quickly and Teyla backs away. He is _furious_. Teyla breathing becomes heavy as she tries to contain her grief. John continues to rant in rage, "That was pretty quick of you to figure out! How long did you know?"

Teyla tries to settle him down, "John. Please try to calm down." At this time, Elizabeth, Rodney and Ronon come rushing in.

John swings an extended arm around and starts pointing his finger. "No!" he begins to yell louder. "No! You don't get it. Do you? I've already done this once before, but even though it wasn't really, it felt like it! It was hard, I forced myself to deal with it, but this time it's real!" He pauses to look at everyone. Including Keller and her staff. "GET OUT! Get out all of you!"

Teyla looks at John with a sorrowful face, she wants to stay to comfort him and look for his approval.

John looks at her and his face softens. He speaks gently to her, "Please, just go."

Ronon, Rodney, Keller and her team leave the infirmary. John turns towards Jason and hangs his head down. Teyla looks at John and she is about to go to him, but Elizabeth encourages her to leave. John stays by Jason's side and buries his head on the gurney next to Jason's arm. Jason' eyes open and he places his hand on John's head. John slowly lifts his head up to look at him and forces a smile.

"Heeeyy… How ya doing kid?" John asks calmly.

"I was trying to get some sleep, but some screaming maniac woke me up," Jason says jokingly with a smile.

John laughs slightly, "There's that Sheppard humor, I knew you had to have some of me in you somewhere."

Jason looks at John seriously, "Father… please do not do this again."

"Again? What are you talking about again? Why didn't you say something earlier?" John asked. "I wouldn't have let you worked so hard and we could've had more time."

"When I told you the first time, in my time, you stopped talking to me. Mother understood and she told me that it was how you dealt with pain. We didn't get a chance to say good-bye the first time and I had to finish this mission so you could be proud of me," Jason replies tearfully.

John is shocked by Jason's statement, "Of course I'm proud of you and never think otherwise. I'm just sorry that you got stuck with an old stubborn father."

Jason gives a small grin, "But he is the best." They both smile briefly before Jason continues again. "Father. Dad. Please do not shut mother out. I know she will give you time to grieve, but when the day comes for her to help you… let her and _do no wait to long_."

John takes a deep breathe, "I won't" John pats Jason's hand. Jason closes his eyes and John places his head on Jason's lifeless chest and cries.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Keller informs Elizabeth, who in turn informs Ronon, Rodney and Teyla. Teyla tries to quietly leave Elizabeth's office, but Ronon follows her out. Before she gets to her quarters, Ronon stops her.

Ronon can see how upset she is. "Teyla, you're taking this pretty hard. Are you going to be ok?"

"Ronon. Please I would just like to be alone," pleads Teyla.

Ronon looks at her curiously, "You know don't you?"

"Know what, Ronon?" she asks.

"You know that Jason is your son," he continues.

She is surprised by his response and pulls him aside, "How did you know that Jason is my son?"

"Easily," Ronon starts. "There are many reasons, but the most obvious one it that he has a lot of similar features that are yours and he talks like you do," he replies. "You should tell Sheppard."

Teyla's eyes begin to water, "I cannot do that. John has enough to deal with right now."

They both start heading towards Teyla's quarters. She motions Ronon to come in. Ronon sits in a chair and Teyla sits on her bed. Teyla continues their conversation, "Jason did not tell me that I was his mother, but he eluded to it. Jason asked me to have patience with John and to be there for him, and I agreed. I do not plan to dishonor that agreement."

Ronon nods respectfully. He gets up from his chair and leaves her alone in her quarters.

The Next Day:

Elizabeth helps Teyla organize a memorial service for Jason. Everyone that met him showed up except for John. He refused to participate. Teyla wished that she could perform the ring ceremony for him, but she couldn't. It saddens her that she couldn't admit that he was her son or Athosian.

During the service a few people come up to talk about how they enjoyed working with Jason, but the most common thing they all say about Jason is how he brought out the best in John. Teyla can only appreciate all that is said about her son in silence.

A week later:

Ronon is walking down the corridor and Teyla quickly walks up beside him. "Ronon. Have you been able to talk to John?" Teyla asks with concern.

"No. He won't answer me on his comm. and I was just at his quarters. It's completely wrecked," Ronon answers.

"I am really worried about him, I cannot find him and I was hoping you would talk to him," Teyla pleads.

Ronon is surprised by her request, "Me? No. I can help you find him, but I'm not the one to talk to him. I think you're better at that then me."

They both go off to find John. They finally find him on the pier where McKay said his goodbye to Carson. Teyla thanks Ronon and they part ways.

John is sitting down with his legs over the edge of the platform. He spreads Jason's ashes over the side. He then places the container on the corner of the platform, to his left. John has his jacket on and stays there, staring at the water. Teyla is slowly walking up behind John, she stops when she gets right beside him.

"Is it alright to sit here?" Teyla asks.

John turns his head to look up at her briefly before he returns his gaze to the water, "Sure. Nobody else is sitting here."

Teyla sits down next to him, "I have been… well… we all have been worried about you."

Still looking ahead, he gives a small grin, "You have huh? Well, it's nice to know that I have friends that care." He pauses briefly, "I'm sorry how I've been acting and you can tell Elizabeth that I'll be back doing missions with you guys soon."

"Do not worry John. We all understand that you need your space right now," Teyla says in a comforting voice.

John recalls what Jason had said in the infirmary and what Jason made him promise. He notices Teyla shivering and he puts his jacket on her. He gets up and reaches his hand down to help Teyla up. They both start to walk back towards Atlantis.

Teyla stops. She turns to look at the container that John had left. "Are you going to leave that behind?" she asks curiously.

"Yea, I think it's time to move on," responds John. "Beside, when I went to apologize to Dr. Keller, for my actions last week, she clarified some things."

He pauses and takes a deep breath, "She said that Jason had a rare blood disorder, _but_ she also said that since she kept some samples of his blood and she has over thirty years to find a cure."

Teyla is ecstatic, "Oh, John. That sounds wonderful!"

"I also want to thank you for being there for Jason during the time you were together, and for your patience with me. I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you," John says apologetically.

Teyla gives him a reassuring smile, "Do not mention it any more. It was an honor to be Jason's … friend." John looks at her oddly, wondering what she was going to say.

John stops Teyla before they walk into Atlantis, "You know, we never had that picnic that we planned along time ago. How about tomorrow?"

Teyla was happy and surprised at the same time, "Well, uh… Yes! I would enjoy that. Tomorrow sounds nice."

John opens the door for Teyla, watches her walk away and smiles a satisfying grin. Teyla does too.

The End.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

After John and Teyla's first date, it took them a year before they got married. A year after they had Jason. During the next five years that followed, John and Teyla had two more children, a boy named Tagan and a girl named Chaya.

They have not heard from the Replicators after a major battle they had and with the aid of their new weapons that Jason helped with they were able to defeat them.

John, Teyla and Dr. Keller closely monitored Jason as he grew up and they also made sure their other children were fine as well. Between Keller and the scientists, they were able to make a vaccine so nobody would get this disease.

Keller figured out that it was due to a fungus found on one of the planets they visited, but since they were already vaccinated it was no longer an issue.

John, Teyla and their children had a loving family, and John always made sure that they knew that he was always proud of them. As their children grew, they became fine adults. Jason became a pilot like his John. Chaya grew up to be a scientist and Tagan became the Athosian's new leader.

There were still battles they had to fight with the Wraith and other enemies, but life still continued with John and Teyla encouraging their family to live happiness.

Every morning when John woke up, he was thankful for having Teyla, his beautiful family and Jason being well. Happily, Jason is now married and has his first child on the way.

Teyla has trouble with monitoring John and all the gifts he keeps on buying from Earth for their first grandchild. She continuously lectures him about not spoiling the baby. John simple grins and unconvincingly says, "I'll do my best." He gives her a kiss and a wink before he goes off to do his daily activities.


End file.
